Life As I Knew It
by Brucas90
Summary: I have parents who wished I hadn't been born, friends who aren't really true, I'm in love with my best friend who will never love me. This is definitely life as I knew it. Brucas!
1. Chapter 1

**New story!!!! I hope you like it…Brooke's POV and I got this idea after I read the book, Life As I Knew It. Not based on the book but it gave me this idea. Read and please review!!!!**

**Chapter 1-**

My name is Brooke Davis and I'm a junior at Tree Hill High School. I of course live in Tree Hill, a small town in North Carolina. It has about 100 people (okay, I'm being sarcastic) and not many shopping places. You would never think that someone like me that likes to shop would live somewhere with a mall so small that there are only about ten stores.

I'm popular I guess which means I only have one true friend of course. His name is Lucas Scott. Yes, the Lucas Scott. The only bad part about having Lucas as a best friend is the _many, many, many,_ girls you see him with. I know what you're thinking, what does that have to do with me? Well, I kind of have the biggest crush on him ever since we met. We met when we were in sixth grade and I never liked anyone as much as I like him. I've had boyfriends but not too serious. I always made an excuse when it was about to get that far.

My parents are non existent to me. I get whatever I want just so they don't have to deal with me. Great parents, huh? It's some kids dream to have parents like mine but I wish the total opposite. I would like to have some who cared for at least a day.

School is pretty normal. I have that same group of friends, Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan. Everyone in that group is paired off except for me, Peyton, and Lucas. It's meant to be with me and Lucas in my mind. He thinks otherwise. He brings a different girl every week to sit and eat lunch with us and it kills me to see him kiss her or whisper something in her ear to make her giggle. He is clueless. Everyone sees it but him. Maybe it would be easier if he knew…

At this point I was walking from my locker to my last class of the day, English Lit. Lucas was in this class with me so I usually looked forward to it. I walked to my seat which was right next to Lucas and opened my book.

"Hey Cheery," he said with his head still glued to the book.

"Hey Broody."

"Nathan is having a party at his beach house tonight. Want to go with me?"

"What about that Christine or Christina girl? Aren't you going with her?" I said referring to his girlfriend or so I thought.

"I broke up with her. It was going too far."

"Why is that your excuse every time?" I asked thinking about how I do the same thing.

"I should ask you the same thing," he responding finally looking up at me. Sometimes I think he could read my mind.

"Well, if you still want me to go with you, I will."

"I'm not so sure now," he said making me laugh, "But I guess you can."

"How sweet of you," I said as we laughed.

The teacher then walked in and put her stuff on the desk and writing page numbers on the board.

"I know everyone wants to get out of here now since its last period on a Friday. But, we have to do some work," we all gave a load groan but she went on, "Now I'm going to pair all of you up and you will work together on the pages on the board." The teacher looked down into a book and recited the groups, "Nathan Scott and Bevin Mirskey, Haley James and Marvin McFadden, Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott, and Brooke Davis and Rachel Gattina." I got up and walked over to Rachel who looked almost as miserable as I did that we had to work together. It's not like we don't like each other, it's just that I really wanted to work we Lucas and of course she wanted to work with her obvious crush, Nathan.

"I guess we both aren't really thrilled about not working with the people we wanted but, let's just get it done," I said trying to start ASAP.

"Whatever," she said opening the book turning to the right page. I looked over at Lucas and Peyton. They were laughing at something or other and smiling at each other not in a 'just friends' sort of way. Then suddenly he grabbed her hand stroked it gently. My heart dropped into my stomach. Rachel saw the expression on my face and looked over to Lucas and Peyton.

"Ooh, sucks for you," she said getting back to answering questions on the page. Peyton knew how I felt about him and still went along with it. This is what I was talking about when I said that since I was popular I only had one true friend.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After that class I got to Peyton's locker before even she got there. I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for her. Then I spotted her walking with Lucas and smiling at him with that flirty smile she always did when she liked someone. My mouth dropped and I had anger in my eyes.

"Peyton can I talk to you _alone_?" I asked motioning toward Lucas.

"I'll see you later," Lucas said meaning both of us and walking toward the front doors.

"I have to tell you _big_ news!" Peyton said when she saw Lucas leave the school.

"Okay what?" I asked.

"Lucas asked me out!" she said jumping up and down.

"And you said no right?"

"No, I said yes."

"Peyton, I told you how I feel about him! How could you do this to me, your best friend?"

"I know how you feel but you weren't even acting on it. I'm not going to put your happiness before my own."

"You're a real jerk you know?" I said turning on my heel and leaving through the same doors as Lucas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I got ready for the party at Nathan's beach house and hoped Peyton wouldn't be there. I would have to see them acting like a couple and be jealous for the first time of Peyton. But then again, he would be done with her in less than a week and she will be crying and that is now just what I want for her.

"Brooke, someone is here for you! Hurry up! Your father and I have a flight to catch!" my mom screamed up the stairs. I hurried down and saw her and my father driving out of the driveway and Lucas still standing at the door.

"You ready?" he asked putting his hand out to me. I nodded and put my hand in his. He walked me to the car and even opened the door for me.

"What's going on?" I asked before he started the car.

"I know you're mad at Peyton for some reason and I think I should be really nice to you ever since I offered to take her to and from the party with us."

"Lucas! Why did you do that?"

"To torture you," he said smiling at me. I frowned, "No, I'm just kidding. I asked her before I saw that you were mad at her. Why are you mad at her anyway?"

"Long story, she really isn't the friend I thought she was," I said as we drove off to her house. The ride was quiet and I was definitely not moving to the backseat for her.

"Brooke, can you move to the backseat for Peyton?" Lucas asked opening my door with Peyton standing with him.

"Um, no," I said staring at her.

"She gets carsick and I don't think my mom would want any puke in her car."

"Nathan's beach house is not even five minutes away."

"Please Brooke, do it for Lucas," Peyton said leaning in closer to me and whispering slightly. I sighed and climbed to the backseat. I kept on telling myself it was for Lucas. But when I saw them singing along and laughing to some emo song on the radio I never even heard of, I had second thoughts about their break-up being with the next week. I had second thoughts about me and Lucas ever being together.

This is definitely life as I knew it…

**Tell me your thoughts….I don't know if I should go on with it. If I get enough reviews I'll continue…sorry!!!!**

**Review please!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!! Please review!!!!**

**Chapter 2-**

Not only did the car ride to Nathan's party didn't make me want to kill myself, Peyton and Lucas weren't helping at the party either. Seeing them together made me mad and then when it happened, I didn't know what to do but storm out of the house. I was in the middle of talking to Haley and of course glancing at Peyton and Lucas every now and then when they turned to each other and kissed. It wasn't any two second kiss that really doesn't mean anything. It was a long kiss. I ran out of the house during my 'conversation' with Haley. She followed me and found me crying my eyes out on the beach.

"Brooke, what's the matter?" Haley asked me concerned. She put her arms around me.

"I don't know if you know any of this but, I have feelings for Lucas."

"I did know that but why are you crying?"

"Lucas and Peyton, my former friend, were like making out in there." Haley looked at me with pity.

"You know Lucas. It'll be over by Tuesday."

"I'm not so sure this time."

"I'm sorry Brooke. I'll take you home?" Haley asked helping me up.

"Ok, thanks." We walked to her car and I didn't tell Lucas I was leaving. He probably wasn't leaving anyway. He and Peyton would be ripping each others clothes off in some empty bedroom before the night ended. I couldn't figure out why I was so upset. I had seen him kiss plenty of other girls and it didn't hurt me this much.

Haley stopped the car outside of my house. I didn't get out right away.

"Thanks Haley for being here for me. I owe you."

"No problem Brooke. This is what friends are for," Haley started, "I think he is trying something with you," Haley said making me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, I don't think, I know."

"You know what?"

"I'm only going to tell you this because I see how bad this is making you feel," Haley said looking down into her lap.

"Haley, will you just tell me?" I said getting angry.

"Lucas is dating Peyton to make you jealous."

"What? Why is he doing that?"

"He really likes you Brooke and always have," Haley said looking up at me again. I felt my mouth drop and a smile come across my face.

"He told you this? Does Peyton know?"

"Yea for both. He wants you but is afraid that you don't want him back. You date all these guys and don't let him get to you with all the other girls he dates. He knew Peyton would get to you."

"When is he gonna stop? It's still kills me even though it isn't real."

"I don't know but I have a good idea," Haley said making an evil grin.

"What are you thinking Tutor Girl?"

"You should make him jealous with, um…"

"Nathan?"

"I'm dating Nathan."

"Oh yea, forgot. Then, how about Jake?" I asked.

"It would also make Peyton jealous," Haley said.

"Exactly. Ok, I'll talk to Jake on Monday. See ya later Hales." I walked into my house happy as ever. Lucas liked me and I was going to make him jealous. He would crawl to me…or so I thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You know what to do, right?" I asked Jake. I had just went over the plan with him and he was all for it. He had wanted to date Peyton for a long time and Peyton felt the same about him. This would definitely make them break up.

"Yep," he said nodding. I looked past him and saw Lucas and Peyton walking down the hall toward them.

"Quick kiss me."

"What?"

"Jake kiss me. They're coming." Jake nodded and then leaned in toward me and we shared a passionate kiss. After we pulled out Lucas and Peyton were standing right behind us. Lucas and Peyton let go of each other and their mouths dropped open.

"Brooke? Jake? Are you together?" Peyton asked us. We looked at each other.

"Um…" Jake said.

"Of course," I took Jake's hand, "We hooked up over the weekend right?"

"Um…yea."

"I didn't even know that you two liked each other," Peyton said staring at our hands which were interlinked.

"I didn't realize I did but I'm glad that we're together now," Jake said kissing me on the cheek. I looked over to Lucas who still hadn't said a word and he still had that surprised look on his face.

"What's the matter Lucas? Surprised?" I asked with the fakest smile on my face.

"No, I just was thinking that we should all go out together. Maybe to Tric or something," Lucas said returning a fake smile.

"That would be great. Right Boyfriend?" I asked Jake.

"Yea, how about tonight?"

"Even better," I said with a little too much excitement. We walked our separate ways. Game on Scott…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake came over after school to figure out some things we were going to say to sound like we were a real couple.

"Brooke, are you sure this is working?" Jake asked.

"Did you see the way they reacted this morning?"

"Yea, but I sensed that Lucas knew what we were doing."

"I don't think so, why did he say something to you?"

"No but he was fake smiling you."

"That's just because I started it.  
"Ok, we should go," Jake said looking at his watch.

"Let's go fake boyfriend," I said pulling him by the hand.

We got to Tric seeing Peyton and Lucas waving for us to go sit with them at a table. We walked there hand in hand.

"Hi guys," Peyton said looking at her feet.

"Hey Peyton," Jake said smiling a little too friendly at her. I nudged him under the table, "Oww, I mean Brooke, save that for later." I smiled at his quick response and was pretty impressed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait," I said leaning in close and I saw Lucas eyeing Jake. He then took Peyton in his arms and kissed her right there.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"Kissing my girlfriend?"

"Cool it," Peyton said getting back to her drink. Lucas just shook his head and leaned back into his chair.

"I'm going to get a drink," I said getting up. Peyton followed me.

"So how's Lucas as a boyfriend P. Sawyer?" I asked leaning on the bar.

"Brooke, why are you dating Jake?"

"I like him, why are you dating Lucas?"

"I don't know."

"I know though," I said trying to get to the point.

"Who told you Brooke?"

"Does it matter?"

"No it's just that you weren't supposed to know that he wanted to make you jealous."

"Since you are telling me this, I think you should know that I'm dating Jake to make Lucas jealous."

"That's a relief."

"You like Jake?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"He likes you too."

"When are you gonna break up with him so I can make my move?" Peyton asked and I wasn't sure if it was a joke. I laughed anyway.

"When you break up with Lucas," I said taking my drink from the bartender and taking a sip.

"I can't do that," Peyton said walking back to the table in front of me. My jaw dropped open. That bitch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Sorry for the long wait!! Review!!!!**

**Chapter 3-**

The rest of the night was miserable for me. Peyton got more and more annoying with Lucas and I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to act like Jake's girlfriend but it just wasn't working. He kept on staring at Peyton and flirting with her which was making me sicker.

"Look at the time, I got to go," I said looking at my cell phone.

"I'll take you," Jake said getting up with me.

"Do you really have to?" Peyton asked holding Jake's hand. He immediately gave in and looked at me with pity.

"I'll call a cab," I said and Jake sat back down. What a jerk!

"Don't worry about it Brooke. I'll take you," Lucas said getting up and following me out the door. Jake and Peyton were too involved with each other to notice us leaving. We walked to the car in silence and for a while neither of us said anything. It wasn't like we had anything to talk about anymore but still; it wouldn't have killed him to say something nice.

"So, how did you and Peyton get together?" I asked awkwardly.

"I don't know, it just happened," he said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Seriously Luke, we used to be able to talk about anything until yesterday."

"It's weird talking about Peyton to you because of how close you guys are."

"Not anymore," I said under my breath.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I smiled. The rest of the ride was silence, "Thanks Luke." I got out of the car and walked up to my red door. As I got my keys out, I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Lucas standing before me.

"Brooke, I'm sorry about Peyton."

"Why are you sorry?"

"It must have been weird for you in the car yesterday, at the party, and especially tonight."

"I guess I should apologize too about tonight."

"No, it's fine. You must really like him. You've been going really fast with him." I just shrugged. I felt terrible for doing this to him but he started it, "Good night Brooke." He turned and walked down the stairs.

"Wait Luke," I said following him, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it Brooke?"

"Me and Jake," I started.

"Are doing great," I heard someone say. It was Jake, "Brooke, you promised me something inside." He grabbed my hand and led me into my house. I waved at Lucas but he just stared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What was that?" I asked angrily.

"You were going to tell Lucas."

"So, isn't that what you want? So you and your precious Peyton could be together?"

"Brooke, she told me that you told her what's going on."

"And?"

"I didn't want her to know! Now she knows I like her," Jake said.

"Everyone knows you like her! Everyone can tell!"

"Can we just stop this stupid thing we're doing? I want to be with her Brooke but I can't because you have to make Lucas jealous. Just tell him how you feel because everyone knows he feels the same way," Jake said slamming the front door on his way out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up thinking about what Jake said. Should I just tell Lucas how I feel? I was still scared about how he was going to react. I dragged myself out of bed and decided to take a jog to clear my mind.

I past Peyton's house and was a little surprised I didn't hear music blasting out of her bedroom. I then got to Lucas's house and saw the light on in his room. I took a deep breath and walked to his door. I knocked gently and he answered the door, his hair a mess from sleeping on it and still in his boxers.

"Brooke, what's up?" he asked sleepily.

"I need to talk to you."

"What's the matter?"

"I like you Lucas and I always have. Seeing you and Peyton together kills me even though I know it isn't real. Jake and I were fake too and I just thought you should know how I feel," I was surprised he didn't kiss right then but then I knew why.

"Who is it Luke?" Peyton said coming from behind him with one of his t-shirts on.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said fighting the tears. I left and went back to my house to find Jake sitting on my front porch.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Jake asked putting his arms around me.

"I don't think Peyton and Lucas are faking a relationship anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I went over to Lucas's house to tell him I felt like you told me to and they slept together."

"Oh," Jake said, his heart crushed, "I'm sorry Brooke."

"I'm sorry too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Jake left, I went through 2 pints of cookie dough ice cream, Titanic, The Notebook, and 2 boxes of tissues. I still felt terrible and the next thing on my list to do was go shopping.

I entered the mall and saw Peyton walking towards me. I turned and quickly walked out. She followed me though and didn't give up.

"Brooke, wait up!"

"Leave me alone Peyton," I replied trying to find my car keys in my new Coach purse.

"You weren't supposed to see that! Will you just listen to me?"

"Why should I?!" I finally turned around and saw the curly blond staring back at me.

"Because I'm your friend and the least you can do is just hear me out!"

"First, you are not my friend. Second, the least I could do now is slam your fingers in the door," I got into my car and drove away just missing her by an inch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Not only was my shopping day ruined, when I got home I heard a message from Haley to call her back and immediately did. I needed a friend now.

"Hello," Haley said on the other end of the line.

"Hey it's Brooke," I responded.

"Oh hi, I just wanted to see how the plan is going."

"The plan went good, but is over now."

"Why? Did it not work?"

"It did but I just wanted to end it. So did Jake."

"Ok good. What else is going on?"

"I'm not feeling so good," I said as the tears rolled down my face.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?"

"No, I saw something I wasn't meant to see and it really hurt me."

"I'm sorry Brooke. I'm there for you if you ever want to talk about it."

"Thanks Hales. I should go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, Bye Brooke." I hung up the phone and sat on the couch trying not to think about the worst day of my life. Then I realized Nathan was having another party tonight and maybe it would lift my spirits to go and have fun.

I changed and drove there trying not to think about the last party. I swore to myself that I would have fun tonight. Even if fun would mean taking a few shots of vodka, then so be it.

I took the last sip of my drink and felt someone tug at my hand. I turned to see a friend that I had lost touch with.

"Well if it isn't Nathan Scott," I said pulling him into a hug.

"Brooke Davis, long time no see."

"How are ya Nate?"

"Good I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're upset, I can tell. Is it Haley?"

"We got into a fight earlier."

"Sorry Nate." He just shrugged and downed what was left in his cup.

"What about you and Jake? I heard you guys were going out."

"Not anymore."

"Oh, I guess we both are in bad relationships."

"No, you are in a bad relationship. I'm not in any relationship."

"I wish I could say the same thing."

"You want to break up with Haley?"

"I don't know. I'm miserable."

"That could be used for the both of us this time."

"Come here," Nathan pulled me in for a hug and I looked up at his eyes and saw the Nathan I always knew in a different light. I didn't know what I was doing but I leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back at first but then kissed me more passionately. He took my hand and led me to his room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- New chapter….read and review!!!**

**Chapter 4-**

"Nathan, I can't do this," I said just as he was undoing my bra.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just thought…" Nathan started.

"No it's okay. My fault. I'll see you tomorrow," I said grabbing my stuff and quickly leaving.

I'm such an idiot. I was about to sleep with Nathan. Nathan one of my best friends who is dating my other best friend. How am I going to tell Haley about all of this? She's gonna kill me. Maybe she'll understand. Yea right, I'm talking about Haley. The only person that was there for me during all this.

"Brooke, wait," Nathan called after me. I slowly turned around.

"What?"

"Do you mind not telling Haley about any of this?"

"She's my best friend Nathan. I can't not tell her."

"She's gonna kill both of us if she finds out."

"I know. I rather be honest."

"Since when? You're Brooke Davis. Queen bitch."

"I knew you were gonna be like this," I said turning away.

"Like what? Brooke, I want my girlfriend back. After this I realized that she is the one I want to be with."

"That's good Nathan. Wouldn't you rather she finds out now and not later?"

"Brooke, do me a favor and please keep it between us."

"Fine," I said nodding my head slightly.

"Thanks a lot Brooke," Nathan said leaving me behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wake up! Wake up Brooke!" I heard as someone was shaking me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw Haley standing there opening the drapes.

"We are having a Haley and Brooke day."

"Ooh, a Baley day," I said stretching.

"How about we hit the mall?"

"Definitely. I'll be ready in 20 minutes," I said taking an outfit from my drawers and going into my bathroom.

I heard Haley humming from outside and last night came back to my head. I told Nathan I wouldn't say anything and I wouldn't go against my friend. Haley needed to know, I just couldn't be the one to tell her. I finished doing my hair and walked outside to see her making my bed.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's go Tutor Girl," I said interlinking her arms with mine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We went to all my favorite stores and then Haley insisted that we go to the bookstore.

"Why are we in here?" I whined as the smell of books filled my nose.

"I need to get Lucas a birthday present."

"Oh him."

"Brooke, don't be like that."

"How am I supposed to be? He is confusing me with all his feelings. First, he's using Peyton to get me and then he sleeps with her."

"He slept with her?"

"Uh, yea and now she's trying to make it better with us. It'll never be."

"I'm sure Lucas feels terrible about it."

"Yea ok."

"I'll talk to him," Haley said taking a book to the cash register.

"It's not like he'll change. He is the biggest man slut ever."

"Brooke, none of the other girls ever meant anything to him."

"How do you know that?"

"He always would look at you when you weren't looking and have a real smile when he would talk to you. Brooke, you're the one for him and he is definitely the one for you. Plus, he's the only guy that puts up with your mood swings," Haley laughed.

"Yea, I guess. He just really hurt me and I'm the one that feels bad for being mad at him"

"You don't have to feel that way. He's the jerk in this situation," Haley said following me out of the store.

"I know, I just want to hear that he wants me like I hear that he does."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Haley and I were finished shopping, she dropped me off at my house and I decided to have my own The OC marathon. Just as I was falling asleep on the third episode I heard a small knock on the door. I slowly got up and opened the door.

"Lucas," I softly said.

"Haley came to talk to me."

"I know."

"You shouldn't have got Haley to come and talk to me. Why couldn't you just talk to me yourself?"

"I didn't tell her. She volunteered herself. I was waiting for you to start talking to me first."

"We need to talk about what happened," he said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"If we have to."

"I'm sorry for hurting you Brooke."

"I know you are Luke. I just want you to know that I don't want to do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to act like this anymore. Maybe we should just stop being friends."

"Brooke, don't go that far. We've been best friends for a long time and we can't just throw that away."

"In this case, I think we can."

"Brooke, don't say that."

"Goodbye Lucas," I said giving him one last hug.

"Bye Cheery," he said as I started crying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I cried for awhile after that little meeting. I didn't regret it though. I was sick of feeling like this over a guy. It wasn't just any guy, it was Lucas Scott.

I watched another two episodes of The OC and heard another knock at my door. Hoping it wasn't Lucas again, I opened the door.

"Hi," I said secretly happy about who I was talking to.

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," I said pulling her in a hug.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," Peyton said.

"Now, I've got so much to tell you," I said pulling her in the house.

Hanging out with Peyton brought back so many memories. She was my best friend that I could talk to about girl stuff and spot hot guys with.

"I got to go Brooke," Peyton said getting up from the couch.

"I've missed you P. Sawyer," I said.

"I missed you too B. Davis," she said pulling me into a hug.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Brooke, open this door!" Haley screamed pounding on my front door.

"Haley, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nathan cheated on me," she said showing her hurt side.

"I'm sorry," I said showing sympathy.

"Yea, you really should be," she said getting angrier.

"He told you?"

"Yea, he did. I thought I would hear it from you though, my best friend."

"Nathan made me promise not to tell you. I'm sorry Hales."

"Don't say that you're sorry and don't call me Hales. We are not friends anymore. We are strangers from now on," she screamed slamming the door behind her. I threw my arms in the air. What now? I lost Lucas and Haley today. I'm gonna kill Nathan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I called someone who even surprised me for answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Brooke."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Cliff hanger!!! Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

"Did you talk to Haley yet?" Nathan asked sadly.

Yea, I did. She reacted how I thought she would. She was so mad at me because I didn't tell her. Now I lost a friend and I am hoping you lost a girlfriend."

"I did for both. I lost you as a friend and Haley as a girlfriend."

"Good, because I don't ever want to talk to you again," I said hanging up the phone.

The last tear fell and I got my coat and walked to the park. I sat on a bench and tried to remember all the good things from when we were kids. There wasn't anything bad like losing a friend. The worse that could happen was that they wouldn't talk to you for like 10 minutes.

"Hey," Jake said sitting with me.

"Hi."

"I talked to Peyton about what happened."

"Me too," I said not taking my eyes off the floor.

"Brooke, just let him know."

"We're not friends anymore."

"Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what?" I said getting angry.

"You act like you have nothing. You have rich parents, a big house, friends who love you and you have and always will have Lucas."

"I know, it just scares me."

"You shouldn't be scared of him Brooke. He loves you and you trust him."

"I trust him as a friend, not as a boyfriend. When my heart's on the line, it breaks."

"I'm sorry you feel like that Brooke but Lucas told me how much he is in love with you and you aren't going to do anything about it. Don't regret not doing this later in life."

"I know, but I'm not ready for a relationship yet."

"Go and follow you're heart Brooke Davis," Jake said as he patted my knee and walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Peyton, you in here?" I asked walking into her bedroom. She walked out twisting her hair with her fingers.

"Hey Brooke," she said taking a seat next to me on her bed.

"I talked to Jake who said he talked to you. What's going on Fake Goldilocks?"

"I told him how I felt and he asked me out."

"When are you going out?" I asked excited for my best friend.

"We're not."

"You said no?"

"Yea, but I just want him as a friend for now."

"That's a bunch of crap P. Sawyer."

"I won't go out with him until you and Lucas are together."

"You'll be waiting a very long time." Peyton just shook her head.

"Brooke, you aren't going out with Lucas."

"That's for a whole other reason."

"Is it because you're scared isn't it?"

"Yea," I said looking at my feet.

"That's my reason too."

"Why should you be scared? He likes you so much. Believe me; I had to hear about how beautiful and talented you are for hours at a time from Jake."

"I heard the same from Lucas."

"Don't make it harder than it already is."

"What's so hard about it? He loves you and you love him."

"You win this time, just do me a favor and can we please not talk about this subject right now?"

"Sorry, what did you get at the mall?"

"See, you're the only person that gets me!" I excitedly said as I showing her the cutest wedges.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I drove back to my house after telling Peyton about all of the stuff I got in the shopping spree. I walked into an empty house because of the extension of their vacation. Why now? When she was feeling terrible, she was all alone and when she was happy, they were there ruining it.

"Alone…again," I said walking into the big vacant house. I would usually call Lucas so that I would feel safe. I guess not this time.

-Don't waste your time on me

You're already the voice inside my head-

My phone rang and I quickly looked at the screen…Jake.

"Hello?" I said surprised.

"Do you want to be known as my best friend forever?"

"Does that mean that I wasn't before?" I joked.

"No, you were. I need to ask a favor from you."

"What's up Jakie?"

"My parents and I have this big thing for my cousin tonight and they just told us that no kids were allowed."

"So, you want me to go with you?" I asked confused.

"No matter how much I would love that, I need a sitter for Jenny and…"

"Oh, of course. I'll be right over."

"Thanks so much Brooke."

"No problem," I said again picking my stuff up and leaving my house.

Even though it is a short ride from my house to Jake's, I thought about a lot of things. How I screwed things up with both Haley and Lucas and how Peyton won't date Jake until I'll date Lucas. I can't do that. I knew that once my feelings were out, our friendship would never be the same. Now, we have no friendship.

I got out of the car in front of Jake's house and saw him through the window talking to probably his dad. I gently knocked at the door just in case Jenny was sleeping.

"Hey," Jake said, "Come in." I walked into his house and saw Lucas who was just as surprised as I was.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You two are here to make up."

"We aren't fighting."

"Get real Luke."

"Now, when I get home you two will be best friends again," Jake said putting on his jacket and kissing Jenny's forehead.

"Bye Jake," I said.

"See ya," Jake left.

"Well," Lucas started.

"There's nothing to say," I replied.

"Brooke…"

"I said what I felt Lucas and I don't want to fall for you harder than I already did and then have it hurt even more when we break up."

"I won't break up with you."

"Do you hear yourself? Some other girl that you like is gonna come along and…" I started but couldn't finish because of the feel of his lips against mine. I didn't pull away, I deepened it. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and then I moved my arms around his neck.

"Sorry, I forgot…" Jake said coming back into the room. We quickly pulled apart and I felt my cheeks redden. "And I thought I brought you guys here to make up as friends."

"Yea…"

"It's okay. I just forgot my phone," Jake said taking his phone from the table and walking back out the door.

"Now where were we?" I asked putting my arms back around his neck.


End file.
